War of the Jaegers
by Sylacon
Summary: This is not a fanfic, but a book that i am planning on publishing, it is in the RWBY section because I was inspired by monty and this series to start writing, please leave helpful feedback and tips to help improve my writing skills, that would be much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Immortals War

Chapter 1

A Bat Demon Attacks the Monterey Park Aquarium

Hi my name is Jason Gladius, I may look like an average thirteen year-old boy, with black hair, dark eyes, in the seventh grade but if you've known me for long enough you would know that I am no ordinary kid. First things first, I am an aura weaver, special warriors born with a special gift to help them combat the forces of evil!

I know I may sound crazy but I swear I'm not, I guess the best way to make you understand is to make start from the beginning.

Guess I should start from how I got here in the first place. Well it all started on a field trip with my class. I live in Los Angeles, California. My school is this private school called Promise Middle School . On that day we were taking a trip down to the Monterey Park aquarium. We were driving on the highway. I was on the bus chatting with my friends, Niko Kane, a dark skinned kid. He was skinny, and didn't have much muscles.

He is very laid back and loves to talk but he can get furious from even the slightest of insults. Anyway, we were on the bus chatting away when a book smacked Niko in the back of the head.

"Ow! Hey who threw that!?" he yelled across the bus. I heard some laughing from the back of the bus and sighed, looks like ol' Zackary is pulling his pranks again.

Zackary is the entire middles schools biggest jerk. Our school gave out award for best bully he would have earned it every year. He loved to mess with Niko especially because of Niko's scrawny build.

Niko stood up in his chair, "Oh, so you wanna go huh!?" I slapped my hand to my face and sighed. I pulled him back into his chair, "Calm down, it's not worth it."

"Come on Jason we could take him on!" Niko complained.

"Not with all his goons." I replied. Niko scoffed, I sighed, "Look if we do fight him he and his goons would beat us up, not only to that but we would also be put in detention."

"But at least they would be in detention, too!"

"I'll let you have part of my lunch."

The rest of the bus ride was uneventful, Niko was snoring away next to me, having nothing else to do I looked out the window. I thought about my life and how it was the same everyday, wake up, go to school, come home, sleep, and repeat. There's the occasional field trip but even that is starting to get dull. I thought about my mom and how she was doing at her work. She works at a clothes company, under a really hard manager that makes most of the workers work overtime.

As I stared out the window contemplating this I noticed something flying in the sky. At first I thought it was some eagle or a raven maybe, but it was way too big to be a bird. As I looked closer I saw that it was humanoid, but it had leather bat wings about seven feet across. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I was seeing correctly, when I looked again it was gone.

Once we arrived at the aquarium, I pulled Niko to the back of the line and told him about what I saw, "And it had like huge wings like bats, what do you reckon it was?" I asked him.

Niko shrugged, "Probably your imagination." Then he muttered something under his breath, I wasn't sure what he said but I thought he said, "I hope it's just his imagination." That didn't do anything to reassure me. I was still thinking about this when I got a shove from behind.

I turned around to see the ugly face of Zackary, "Hey watch where you going punk." He said as he brushed past me, followed by his goons laughing and snickering. One of them shoved Niko onto his butt, "Hey!" Niko shouted.

The goon gave him a rude gesture then walked off laughing followed by his friends. I went over and help Niko to his feet, "Swear one day." Niko said shaking his fist at Zack.

We entered the aquarium, with our school, it had many interesting exhibits but I couldn't concentrate my mind kept drifting back to what I saw on the bus. In addition to that, I felt as if something was watching me, I told Niko this but he just gave me the same answer as before, though he did seem to tense up.

We walked through the aquarium checking out all the exhibits once again I felt as though someone was watching me again. I turned around and spotted a big burly man in a trench coat with a wide brimmed hat staring directly at me.

I tapped Niko on the shoulder and gestured to the man, "What's up with him?" I asked, Niko looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened, he grabbed me by the shoulder, "Let's go" he said as he steered me away, "Wha—hey wait! Maybe he just wants to talk!" I protested.

"Nope we are leaving right now." He said eyes intently locked on the exit. I looked behind me and I saw the man walking menacingly towards us. "Yeah, ok lets go." I started to walk towards the exit fast, Niko keeping pace behind me.

I looked over my shoulder again and I saw the man about ten feet behind us, I started to run with Niko running alongside as well. The man started to sprint after us and was gaining ground quickly.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap!" Niko said, as we ran full sprint at the door, it was getting closer and closer, when suddenly I heard a scream from behind me and Niko shouting, "Jason watch out!"

I spin around only to be knocked off my feet by a giant dark figure. I flew back several feet before hitting the ground. I scrambled into sitting position, when I looked up I saw the man standing in front of me with wings sprouting out from his back, He snarled, then he spoke in a hoarse voice that sounded like bones being grinded together, "The lord said you would be more powerful demon hunter. Looks like he was wrong." He said, then let out a strangled laugh, I scrambled backwards only to bump into the wall, "Don't worry I shall bring you a quick death." Then his fingers started to grow and extend into razor sharp claw the size of knives.

He raise it ready to slice me to bits when suddenly Niko yelled, "Hey stink breath!" then jumped onto the monsters back, "Jason catch!" he yelled then threw me something.

I reached out and caught the item, I held it up and saw the gleaming blade and elaborate looking hilt, "A dagger?" I said to myself.

"Help me!" Niko said, then keeping his arm tightly wrapped around the creature, he flipped backwards, throwing the monster across the room, it crashed into the fish tank shattering it to bits.

I ran up next to Niko and stared at him, stunned, "What was that!?" I said in shock.

"That," he said gesturing to the creature that was struggling to get up from the broken fish tank, "is a Gargoyle, an elder by the looks of it."

I stared at him as if he just fell out of the sky and said he came from Mars, I spoke the first thing that came into my mind, "What?"

"I'll explain later, but first…" he placed a hand on my shoulder, and then murmured something in another language.

I felt a tingle travel down my entire body, "What did you do?"

"I activated you aura."

"My what?" I asked

"Later, first let's take out this guy." Niko said, he pulled out two twin metal bracelets, each was a metal band with runes carved on it, he placed them on his writs, instantly they shifted and changed into twin gauntlets.

A green gem was embedded in each knuckle. He punched a fist into his palm, around him a glowing green silhouette appeared, without another word he let loose a battle cry and charged the gargoyle with inhuman speed, my brain too three seconds to react, "Hey, wait!"

The Gargoyle swiped its claws at Niko, he ducked then came back up with an uppercut to its jaw, there was a sickening crack as the gargoyle was knocked into the air; it flapped its wings and straightened out in the air.

Its jaws were bent at a funny angle; it let out a low growl, and then cracked its jaw back into place. It snarled at Niko, "Enough games time to finish the job." It dived down, directly towards Niko, the Gargoyle slammed into him, sending him flying past me, crashing into a wall.

The gargoyle circled around and came in for another dive, this time at me with its claws outstretched, I ducked and rolled out of the way then sprang up and grabbed onto its back. It began to buck and thrash around, trying to shake me off.

I held on, tight, raised my dagger and plunged it into the Gargoyles back, it shrieked, and began to fall towards the ground, just before it crashed I jumped off, tucked an rolled, then landed in a crouch.

I got up slowly, my hands trembling with adrenaline, Niko ran up to me and clapped me on the back, "That was amazing!" he said with a laugh, I let out a nervous giggle, I looked back over my shoulder at the Gargoyle's corpse, it was slowly dissolving into black smoke, leaving a smell of burnt coal behind.

I looked down at my hands again, they were shaking, in addition to that, there was that same glowing silhouette around them, like the one that appeared around Niko, the only difference was it wasn't glowing green it was glowing blue.

"What—how?" I was breathless; my heart was pounding in my chest, the shimmering blue outline slowly faded. I turned to face Niko, "How did I do that?" I asked him not believing what just happened.

"Your aura helped you during your fight." Niko replied. "My…aura?" I said.

"Yeah, it's the energy your soul produces, that's what help you with the gargoyle, hey you're looking kind of pale are you feeling alright?"

I stumbled, my mind was swimming, aura, gargoyle? All these words didn't make any sense, I was starting to feel a bit dizzy, I suddenly felt really tired.

"Hey Jason buddy, you alright?" Niko asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine…" I said, then I black out.


	2. Chapter 2

War of the Jaegers

Chapter 2

I go to School on a Dragon

When I came to, I was on a bed, in a familiar looking room. I sat up and looked around, it took me a few minutes, to realize that I was back home in my room on my bed. My head pounded, and my arms felt like lead, and my entire body was sore.

I got up from the bed, as my feet touched the ground everything came flooding back to me. I shook my head to clear the thoughts from my head and got out of bed, my clothes were on my nightstand, my favorite blue jacket, a white shirt, and gray athletic pants.

I got dressed, and was about to leave the room until I saw something glint on the stand, I went over and picked the item up, it was the dagger that Niko gave me, I stared at it for a moment, then sheathed it onto my belt, it saved my life back at the aquarium, so I decided to take it with me.

I opened the door, and entered the kitchen, my mom and Niko were sitting at the table talking, there was a plate of sandwiches at the center of the table, Niko was currently eating one.

My mom looked over, "Jason your awake." she said. My mom is a great person, she had jet black hair like me, but she had streaks of white in her hair too. She was about, forty, but had the strength of a twenty year old. Her name is Theodore Gladius.

I went over and slumped down in a seat and rubbed the back of my head, I groaned, "What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out." Niko said, unhelpfully.

"Yeah, I know but why?" I asked.

"You used up too much of your aura." Niko said.

"There's that word again you keep saying that word, what is aura?" I asked

"Like I said, it's energy from your soul, it helps increase your strength and defense, and can heal minor wounds. All Jaegers have aura—"

"Jaeger? What's a Jaeger?" I asked.

This time it was my mom who spoke, "A Jaeger is a demon hunter, they hunt down demons that have escaped into the real world." She said.

I looked at her surprised, "How do you know that?" I asked.

My mom got a nervous look on her face, "I feared this day would come." She said.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"I have kept this secret from you for a long time, but because of recent events I guess I have no choice but to tell you." She looked up at me, "Jason, when you were born you were born with special powers. You were born with an aura, like Niko, you are a Jaeger, so was your father."

"Wait, my dad was a demon hunter?" I said, "But you said he was in the military."

"I lied, he was a Jaeger and he was a great one at that, you father, Julius Gladius was one of the greatest Jaegers of his time. Then one day, he was called to a mission to hunt down a demon that had found its way out of the Underworld, and he never came back, at the time I was pregnant with you, when I got news of what happened to him, I was heartbroken, I made a promise to myself."

"What was the promise?" I asked.

"I promised to keep this as a secret from you, I didn't want you to follow in your father's footsteps and end up like him."

I stared at her for a long time, this was all new to me. I was a Jaeger. A demon hunter, my father was one as well and died on a mission to hunt down a demon.

"Why tell me now?" I asked, "You have kept this secret for years, why tell me this now?"

"You're no longer safe here." Niko said, "You need to go to Magika Academy to learn about your powers."

"Magika Academy? Where's that?" I asked.

"It's in another dimension, around this age is when Jaeger families enroll their children into these schools to teach then to combat demons, your father wanted you to enroll into the school—"

"And he has too, Mrs. Gladius." Niko interrupted, "If he doesn't then he will be hunted down by a demon, but if he learns to control his power and fight these monsters he'll survive."

My mom hesitated, she sat there for a while contemplating this information, "Isn't that what you want?" Niko asked.

My mom stared at me, as if trying to memorize my face then she finally spoke, "Jason, do you want to go?"

I was taken aback, "Why are you asking me?"

"I want to know you opinion first before I decide on what to do." She replied simply.

I sat there for a good minute thinking this over in my head, I was conflicted, my mother would be heartbroken if I went and ended up that same as my dad, but I also wanted to know this other part of my life.

In the end I finally made a decision, "I want to go." I said, my voice sounded firm and strong. My mom stared, then sighed, "You remind me of your father when he was young. Alright then."

Niko leaped out of his seat and pumped his fist into the air, "Yes, my best friend is going to school with me!"

"Really?" I asked my mom surprised; I had half expected her to say no even after hearing my decision.

"Your friend would've dragged you along anyway." Mom said with a shrug.

I looked to Niko dancing around the kitchen, "You your probably right."

"But before you leave," my mom said, "I have something for you."

She led us to her bedroom where she went over to her bed and pulled a trunk out from under it. It was a large oak chest, she popped open the lock, and pulled out a long object wrapped in clothe, she handed it to me, "This was you father's, he wanted you to have it when you became old enough."

I took the object and unwrapped it, it was a sword still in its scabbard, the scabbard was a smooth, polished, mahogany wood, the hilt of the sword was leather bound, the pommel a circular piece of metal, it had a carving of a wolf staring up at me, the cross section of the sword looked to be made from real gold, it was in the shape of two wings with a blue gem embedded where the two wings met.

I unsheathed the blade, the blade was three feet long, and looked like it was made of silver with ancient looking runes carved on the blades surface on both sides, and somehow I was able to understand it, it read _Gabriel_.

"This was you father's favorite weapon, it never left his side." My mother said, she then reached into the chest again and pulled out, a shield; it was a kite shield with leather straps on the back for my arm, on the front was an image of a wolf howling at the moon.

I took the shield and strapped it to my arm, it felt as though it were made just for me, the sword was also extremely well balanced, I sheathed the sword and looked at it, "Dad wanted me to have all this?"

"He always wished the best for you." Mom said.

After that we spent a few minutes packing up. Once we were done, I was standing at the back door with a suitcase in hand, my sword at my side my shield on my back. The sun was setting outside.

I turned to face my mom, "I'll miss you." I said.

She smiled, "Don't worry about it, you'll do fine."

I nodded and smiled too I gave her on last hug then I turned to Niko, "You ready?" he asked.

"You bet." I said.

"Then let's go" he opened the door, and the sight I saw left me speechless, there sleeping in my backyard, was a dragon, I don't know how I missed it when we were talking in the kitchen.

Luckily my backyard was big, because this dragon was almost the size of a school bus, it had claws the size of machetes, and forest green scales, that looked as tough as titanium..

"Say hello to Glade, Jason." Niko said. Hearing its name being called the dragon woke up and stood, it turned faced our direction knocking over the grill. I stared in astonishment, "Where did you get a dragon?" I asked.

"Bought it of the market, had him since he was a hatchling." Niko walked over and pet Glade on the head, Glade let out a rumble that sounded oddly like purring. "Hey buddy!" Niko said in a baby voice, "We need a ride back to the city, think you can do that?"

Glade let out a grumble that sounded like an affirmation, then it turned around so that its back was facing us and sat down, Niko climbed on, then turned to look back at me, "Well, what are you waiting for?" he called back.

I turned to my mom and gave her one last farewell, then I boarded the dragon and we shot off into the sky.


End file.
